


Bridge2Sickbay "Drabbles" the Second

by weepingnaiad



Series: Drabble Challenge(s) [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode references, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: These are all prompts from 18-Oct-2009.  Yeah, I know... done over a decade ago, but that's what anarchiveis for, right?
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: Drabble Challenge(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bridge2Sickbay "Drabbles" the Second

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are beta'd and they were, mostly, written in the twenty minutes allotted. Enjoy!

** Pike/McCoy - What do you want me to do? Just stand there and look like a doctor - if you can. **

Doctor McCoy stood next to Pike, tugging at the collar of his dress uniform, the other hand rested possessively on Pike’s shoulder. Admiral Pike looked up at McCoy’s obvious discomfort and chuckled.

“What?” McCoy huffed.

“You look ridiculous, Len. If I can survive these stupid things while being stuck in this chair, you can surely manage.” Pike took pity on McCoy as he saw Barnett’s eyes focus on them. “Go get us another round of drinks. Quick! Before Barnett gets here!”

McCoy looked away from Pike’s laughing eyes and saw Barnett heading toward them. He gave Pike’s shoulder a quick squeeze and then turned tail for the bar. He ordered and then leaned back against the bar, relaxing for the first time since this whole shindig started. His eyes scanned the crowd and he watched Jim effortlessly work the room, schmoozing and greeting everyone in sight. McCoy shook his head at the complete shift from rebel without a cause to hero and glad hander.

He returned to Pike’s side conveniently timed just as Barnett left. Handing Pike his drink he almost grinned. “Dodged that bullet. Thanks, Chris.”

Pike smiled and took the bourbon. He had been more of a Scotch man until McCoy introduced him to bourbon. Now he found himself craving the flavor that he associated with the doctor’s lips. “No problem.” A movement caught his eye and he sighed. He whispered to McCoy, “Don’t look now, it’s too late to flee, but the Tellarite ambassador is…”

“Good evening, Ambassador,” Pike greeted, turning his best smile on the squat male.

McCoy stiffened and swore under his breath. He was stuck for it now.

The ambassador nodded his head, not really wanting to socialize. “Good evening, Admiral.” He dismissed McCoy without even acknowledging him. “I want to know what this is that I hear about the Federation wanting to readjust the parameters of the alliance now that Vulcan is gone?”

Pike refused to take the bait. “Ambassador, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy. Doctor McCoy this is Tellarite Ambassador Gav.” He paused and sipped his drink, watching and waiting.

The ambassador stiffened and turned to McCoy, barely acknowledging his presence with a cursory nod, before he turned back to Pike. “Now, what about…”

McCoy held out his hand. “Good evening, Ambassador.”

The ambassador huffed and returned McCoy’s proper Tellarite hand greeting. By the time he turned back to the admiral, Pike had been joined by Captain Kirk, who was beaming. “Ambassador! I have someone who is eager to make your acquaintance!” Jim winked over his shoulder at McCoy and dragged the protesting ambassador away.

McCoy was grumbling under his breath, his hand once again pressed possessively to Pike’s shoulder.

Pike laughed. “Relax, Len. Jim and I had it all under control. You needn’t have worried that that idiot was going to ask you about the finer points of Federation treaties.”

“Damnit, Chris. You know I hate this shit!” He took a sip of his bourbon and sighed. “So what do you want me to do then?”

“Just stand there and look like a doctor - if you can.” Pike teased.

McCoy growled under his breath as his fingers traced the side of Chris’s neck. “We have to talk about this disrespect of your personal physician, Chris. It’s not a good trend.”

Chris shivered at those long fingers stroking his neck, but it was less from the touches and more from the intent behind McCoy’s words. He still grinned up at McCoy, a challenge in his eyes. “You going to teach me respect, doc?”

McCoy leaned over as though picking up something off the floor and whispered in Chris’s ear, “Hell yeah, **_Sir_**. And you’re going to feel every inch.”

~~*~~

** Author's Choice - My underwear's flame-retardant, but it doesn't mean I want to set fire to myself to prove it. **

McCoy looked down at the semi-conscious man on the biobed. “Damnit, Jim! Did you really have to challenge the Gorn at hand-to-hand combat? That thing’s a giant! And, what did you prove?”

Spock put a hand on McCoy’s shoulder. “Doctor, I doubt your ranting will register at the moment. And you know as well as I that the Captain always feels that he has much to prove.”

McCoy stopped, surprised by Spock’s warm hand and verboseness. He looked up at the Vulcan and grumbled, “I get it, Spock. I really do. My underwear's flame-retardant, but it doesn't mean I want to set fire to myself to prove it.”

Spock’s expression was the same, but his eyes almost sparkled. “Flame-retardant underwear?” The Vulcan leaned close to McCoy, warm breath brushing against the small hairs on the doctor’s neck. “I knew you were physically attractive, Doctor, but are you truly _that_ incendiary?”

McCoy flushed, but before he could reply Spock had moved away and Chapel had returned with the proper medication for Jim. McCoy looked over at Spock as he left sickbay, the doctor for once struck dumb with no retort. Spock thought _he_ was attractive?

~~*~~

**McCoy/Chapel - Not everyone keeps his genitals in the same place.**

McCoy stood in the door of his office, fighting to keep from laughing as the purple skinned alien turned a deeper shade of violet and his green ruff began to shake and tremble.

Chapel was trying to find the right setting on the dermal regenerator to fix the alien’s cut lip, but he was shaking so badly that she had to stop. “Please, hold still for a few minutes. I promise the pain will go away.” Chapel’s hands were gentle as she soothed more numbing crème on the swollen bottom lip.

The alien squawked and stood up, racing out of sickbay as though he was being chased by angry Klingons.

Chapel turned and looked at the doctor, her confusion at the alien’s reaction and her anger at McCoy laughing at her warring in her blue eyes. “What is so damned funny, Doctor McCoy?”

McCoy could not contain his laughter any longer and barely got the words out. “The-the Dn’lorians…” he spluttered. “Not everyone keeps his genitals in the same place, Nurse Chapel.”

Christine’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red. “He didn’t… I wasn’t…” she stammered.

McCoy nodded, having to hold his sides which were hurting. “Oh, yes you were.”

Chapel froze and then a small smile cracked the shocked expression before she, too, was laughing. “Next time, Doctor, _you_ get to treat the aliens!”

~~*~~

** Kirk/McCoy - Would you like me to leave the two of you alone? **  
_This is the implied MPREG, since I know some folks object._

Kirk walked into the observation deck and froze. Spock was pushed up against the viewscreen, the stars rushing by behind him with Bones down on his knees in front of him.

The captain blinked and almost fled the room when it appeared he had not been heard, but white hot anger suffused him and he stalked over to his lover and best friend. “Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?” he spat.

McCoy turned and looked up at the captain. “Jim!” He reached up and grabbed Jim’s hand before he realized that his lover was furious. “Jim?” he asked, tugging the other man down.

“What the hell, Bones?”

Spock could easily feel Jim’s fury and jealousy through McCoy’s touch. “Captain, if I may explain?”

Kirk glared at the two of them, unsure what was going on. Spock’s pants were on and he had no evidence of arousal, but his shirt was pushed up and he knew he’d seen McCoy resting his head against Spock’s abdomen.

Spock continued when Jim was silent. “I am pregnant, Captain.”

McCoy finally dragged Jim’s hand to lay flat against Spock’s abdomen. “Do you see, Jim? If the T’noranth worked for Spock, it might work for us, too!”

Kirk looked up at his lover and his best friend, amazement written in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spam the tags, but I do want to get all of these posted. I'll wait a couple of days between each post, k?


End file.
